Lettre à une ingrate
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Bellatrix se rappelle; comme elle a aidé Narcissa dans son ascension sociale, comme celle-ci l'a "remerciée". Heureusement, elle tient sa vengeance. One-shot.


Bonjour à tous ! Après un moment d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de publier ce one-shot, qui est ma première fiction à moi (pas une traduction) dans ce fandom. J'éspère que ça vous plaira...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont tous à J. K. Rowling . Ce que j'en fais ne me rapporte que les reviews des lecteurs qui le veulent bien !

* * *

><p>«<em> <strong>Partager le bonheur<strong>_  
><em>A l'occasion de la naissance de leur fils, Draco, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont décidé d'organiser un bal de charité au profit du service de Pédiatrie de l'Hopital de Ste Mangouste. Cette action généreuse leur aurait été inspirée par un besoin de « partager l'immense bonheur qu'ils ressentaient avec toute la communauté sorcière » selon l'heureux papa. »<em>

Te voilà donc aux cotés de ton mari, votre fils entre tes bras, en première page de la Gazette, avec ton sourire de golden girl. Ce sourire impertinent, agaçant que j'ai eu à supporter dès que tu n'as plus eu besoin de moi. Alors que toute ta fortune, toute ta popularité, tout tu me le dois. Mais ça tu ne t'en vantes pas. Que diraient les braves gens si on leur donnait la vérité; que l'adorable Narcissa avait tout appris de sa cinglée de sœur aînée ?

Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais bien ce qu'ils disent de moi. Et pourtant j'ai toujours été meilleure que toi. Ma place d'aînée m'a donné le sens des responsabilités, là où tu n'as gagné que des caprices insupportables de petite dernière. Quand tu n'étais que mignonne, j'étais belle. Quand tu n'étais que bonne, j'étais brillante. Je ne dis pas ça par vantardise, rien de cela ne m'a permis de réussir aussi bien que toi.

Tu as toujours été quelconque, c'est ce qui t'as rendue si facile à intégrer. A vrai dire la seule chose hors du commun chez toi, c'est ton ingratitude. Jamais je n'oublierai cette rentrée où, voyant tes notes baisser, tu m'as supplié de t'aider non pas à remonter ta moyenne, mais à t'intégrer à la haute société pour trouver un mari de bonne famille, de peur de ne pas trouver de métier rapportant assez pour satisfaire tes besoins en fanfreluches.

J'aurais dû te renvoyer, te dire à quel point j'avais honte d'avoir une sœur comme toi. Au lieu de quoi j'ai accepté. J'ai voulu t'apprendre à parler avec éloquence, et voyant ton inaptitude en le domaine, t'ai appris à te taire. Je t'ai appris à t'habiller avec élégance et à bouger avec grâce. En deux ans, tu avais assez de demandes en mariage pour choisir à laquelle répondre positivement.

Bien sûr il a fallu que tu choisisse celle de Malfoy. Pas pour son charme, dont tu n'avais que faire. Pas pour sa richesse d'esprit, comme si ce genre de choses pouvait t'importer. Non, seulement pour son porte monnaie.

Et pourtant tu savais, ces heures que j'avais passées à la bibliothèque, sur le terrain de Quidditch, juste à apprendre, m'entraîner, _m'améliorer. _Jusqu'à ce que je parte de Poudlard, avec mes 9 Aspics, tous obtenus avec la mention optimale, ainsi que les 4 trophées qu'avait remportés l'équipe de Serpentard alors que j'en étais capitaine. Tu savais, toi, que ça n'était ni nos parents, ni nos camarades que j'essayais d'impressionner, mais juste lui. Celui pour qui je fuyais ces demandes que toi tu cherchais tant. Pour qui je repoussais les avances que Lestrange me faisait depuis des mois, inlassablement.

Tu savais et tu me l'as pris, aussi facilement que tu aurais pris le train, sans un remord, pas même un mot d'excuses. Tu as poussé le vice jusqu'à m'inviter à votre mariage. C'était un beau mariage; vous étiez resplendissants dans vos habits de noces, la décoration avait quelque chose de féerique, le buffet était divin. Oui, les mariages d'intérêt sont toujours magnifiques. A un point écœurant.

Et à peine deux mois plus tard, je cédais. Quoique tu en dises ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, du moins pas pour ma part. Que veux-tu, la détermination de Rodolphus à m'épouser et celle de notre mère à me marier ont finies, grâce à toi, par être récompensées.

Te souviens-tu ? Je m'étais mariée en rouge, couleur de la passion selon toi. Pour ma part, je n'associais cette couleur qu'au sang que je m'apprêtais à faire couler dans la guerre qui devenait inévitable.

Alors, te souviens-tu ? Est-ce que le bonheur te bride la mémoire ? Si c'est le cas je peux t'aider à redescendre sur terre. Tu me connais, ce qu'on m'arrache, je le reprends. Tu ne seras donc pas surprise en apprenant que Lucius passe toutes ses « _réunions importantes _» avec moi. Oh évidemment, tu t'en moques, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que cela pourrait se savoir. Et ça, ça te touche.

Elle est là ta faiblesse, Narcissa, dans ta peur de finir seule et honteuse. À présent cette peur va te ronger, sachant qu'à tout instant je pourrais révéler le secret, que rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Rodolphus ne m'aimait que pour le défi que je constituais, et ne cache pas ses tromperies. Il ne pourrait pas me le reprocher.

Ton mari à assez de bonnes relations pour éviter le scandale, d'autant que le Seigneur Noir désapprouve fortement votre union son bras droit, avec une femme qui ne porte même pas la Marque... Oui, Lucius s'en sortirait facilement.

Mais dans cette histoire, toi Cissy, toi tu coulerais.

Alors dorénavant, petite sœur, n'oublie jamais que ce que je t'ai donné, je peux le reprendre.

* * *

><p>Voili, si vous avez trouvé ça complètement nul, sans intérêt ou même pas trop mal, ou si j'ai laissé une abominable faute à la relecture, vous pouvez me le faire savoir par review :)<p> 


End file.
